Insatiable
by artemis-nz
Summary: When Yugi is feeling depressed, Yami does something he never thought he'd do. Yami/Yugi.


"Come on, aibou, you must eat something", pleaded Yami.

But Yugi only sighed.

"Later, Yami, I promise".

Yami nodded and turned away, not wanting to press the smaller boy. His eyes, however, a vivid crimson, revealed his true feelings. He was worried about his aibou. For the past few days Yugi had been in a slump – over what, Yami, and Yugi himself it seemed, did not know. As far as the ex-pharaoh could fathom, it was simply a case of the blues. Usually Joey was there to cheer him up, or Tristan, or one of the other various members of the tachi, but everyone had gone their separate ways for the holidays; leaving Yugi alone for two weeks.

So Yugi was now lying on the bed facing the wall, and Yami didn't know what to do. His aibou, who was usually so cheerful, was beginning to alarm Yami with his silence and his downcast face, and now, his complete lack of appetite.

"Yami?"

He turned, distress still plain in his face, and Yugi smiled slightly.

"Please don't be worried. I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all."

Yami nodded again, and went downstairs to let Yugi sleep. For his aibou's sake, he hoped the holidays would pass quickly.

-------------------

Two hours later, Yami padded back into the bedroom. Yugi was asleep, curled up on his side. The plate of food lay on the small table, cold and untouched. Closing his eyes, Yami willed himself into the Puzzle, and opened his eyes again to find himself outside his aibou's Soul Room. Softly, Yami turned the handle of the door and entered. Yugi lay on the bed in the same position as in the physical realm, eyes shut and breathing deeply and evenly. Yami sighed in relief, but then frowned as he noticed a glimmering on Yugi's face. Moving closer, Yami watched as a tear, one single, solitary tear tracked down his aibou's cheek. Gently, the spirit wiped it off with his thumb, wishing he knew how to comfort his love.

"Oh, Yugi", he whispered. "Please…"

He didn't know what he was asking for – only knew that he couldn't bear to see his aibou so sad. Bending down to lightly kiss Yugi's forehead, he disappeared with a flash.

-------------------

Yugi lay on the couch, one arm flung up to rest on his forehead, shading his eyes. Yami had managed to coax him downstairs the next night, but the amethyst-eyed boy was still unresponsive. The radio played softly in the background, while Yami studied his aibou, noting his paler-than-usual skin and clouded eyes.

Yami wanted so much to comfort him, to ease his pain and bring back that smile that meant everything to him. But he didn't know how. The radio still played, distracting the tanned Egyptian from his thoughts. The tune, and the words that went with it held a strange appeal to the elder male… that was when Yami had an idea.

-------------------

_I lie on the couch, lost in thought. I feel so sad – I haven't felt this way in a long, long time. I haven't eaten anything much in the last couple of days, but somehow I just don't feel hungry. I know Yami's worried. I hate making him worried, but I know he wouldn't be fooled if I just acted happy. I want to tell him this, to get up and put everything else out of my mind except for him, but I feel paralysed; it takes so much energy right now even to speak. I love him, and he sees right through me – knows that I ache from this sadness, deep within. _

_Suddenly I feel a warm pressure on my hand, and look up, startled, to find crimson eyes gazing intently into my own._

"_Yami, what –?"_

_He doesn't say anything, just smiles that rare, mysterious smile of his._

_Then he's pulling me up, too quick for me to protest. For a minute I think he's going to hug me, but no, he's pulling away a little, reaching out one tan arm to turn up the song on the radio. Moving close again, he steps around the room in time to the music, arms around me. And just like that, we're dancing; the music filling up the silence so that no words are needed._

**…****_Footsteps outside somewhere below  
The world revolves, I've let it go…_**

_**...The candy sweetness scent of you  
It bathes my skin**__**, I'm stained in you  
And all I have to do is hold you  
There's a racing within my heart  
And I am barely touching you…**_

_Round and round we go, and I let him hold me, allow myself to lean into him as we step gracefully together. His arms are tight around me, supporting my tired body. He is so incredibly beautiful; his eyes looking at me so intensely that I feel myself blush._

**…****_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable…_**

**_The moonlight plays upon your skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in, breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
But nobody knows you like I do  
'Cause the world may not understand  
That I grow stronger in your hands…_**

_The music plays on, and all else fades. There is only the music, and Yami and I dancing to it as one. I close my eyes, relax, sway with Yami back and forth, his body against mine. I feel so secure in his arms and I never want him to let go, never want this song to stop._

**…****_Turn the lights down low  
Take it off  
Let me show  
My love for you  
Insatiable  
Turn me on  
Never stop  
Wanna taste every drop  
My love for you  
Insatiable…_**

_And then, feeling his body warm against my own, it hits me. I am happy! The song is coming to an end, but I am happy. Because I love him. Because he loves me. Because as long as I am with him, I know that there will always be happiness right there inside us both, if we look hard enough. Because, in this one single instant, this song is all my feelings. My love for Yami – insatiable._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**The lyrics used in this fic are from a song called 'Insatiable' by Darren Hayes, the singer of Savage Garden. I recommend you listen to it if you get the chance and have not already heard it – it is a beautiful song. **

**Reviews are very much appreciated, even if it is just a short opinion.**


End file.
